The Darkest Love
by skunkanthro908
Summary: A Psychic boy falls in love with a Zoroark he meets. How will this change his life.


"Happy Birthday!" Brian's sister said jumping on his bed. Brian groaned and sat up. "Get off my bed." He grumbled at his sister. "Not until you get up." She said giggling. "Fine I'm up, I'm up." he said stepping out of bed and pulling on some jeans. She smiled triumphantly. "Mom wants you downstairs for your present." she said. Suddenly Brian realized what day it was and that he was receiving his first pokemon today. He quickly ran downstairs.

His mom and her Kadabra were meditating in the living room. Brian knew not to disturb his mother while she was meditating so he went and sat down at the kitchen table. His dad was brewing coffee while his Luxray lounged on the tiled floor. Brian walked over to the sleeping Luxray and rubbed his head. "Happy Birthday Brian," His dad said warmly, "Are you ready for your present?" "For sure!" Brian said excitedly. As if on cue his mom and Kadabra walked into the room carrying a box with holes punched into it. "Happy Birthday sweet heart." His mom said giving him a kiss on the forehead. She handed him the box. Brian tore into the box too find a small male Vulpix asleep inside.

Brian's eyes shone brightly. He picked up the small pokemon and set it on his lap pushing the box to the side. The small Vulpix yawned, showing its tiny sharp teeth, stretched and then sat up and stared at Brian. "You're so beautiful." _Well Thank You Brian. _Brian smiled hearing the voice in his head. He and his mother had learned to communicate with pokemon through telepathy. Brian looked up realizing he had not thanked his parents. "Thank you so much," He said "He is the best present ever." His family hugged him. "You're welcome dear." His mother said. She then stood and clapped her hands together "I think it's time we welcomed this new little guy to our family with the traditional battle."

_Traditional battle?_ The Vulpix asked. "Yeah," Brian said "Whenever one of us gets our first pokemon we have a big battle. I saw my sister's battle against my parents. It was sooo cool." The whole family walked outside of the house. "Ok," Brian's mom said, rubbing her hands together "Brian and I will be on a team against Alissa and Trent. Sound good?" Brian silently thanked god that he was on his mom's side._ Is she a tough battler? _Vulpix asked. Brian jumped "You can read my thoughts?" he asked the fox pokemon. _Yep!_ The Vulpix said grinning. "Cool! That could come in handy. Yes mom is a tough battler she demolishes anything against her." _Yipes!_ "Yeah"

"Brian! Let's get this battle started already." His sister called from across the yard. "Kay." He and his mom stood facing his sister and father. "It will be a double battle each trainer can use only one pokemon. Got it?" Brian's mother said "Got it." All of them replied. Alissa tossed a pokeball into the air "Go Mareep!" She called. The pokemon appeared with a bright flash of light. "Luxray you can do this one." Brian's father said. His Luxray trotted up to stand next to the Mareep. Brian's mom smirked "Not a very balanced team." she called "Go Kadabra you can take em." "Kay Vulpix we can do this." Brian said. Vulpix ran up next to Kadabra. "Brian shall attack first since it's his birthday." Trent called. "K! Vulpix use Ember on Mareep!" Vulpix opened his mouth and let loose a barrage of embers. "Dodge it Mareep!" Alissa called. Mareep despite its appearance was very fast and dashed out of the way. "Kadabra Stop Mareep in her tracks." Natalie called. Kadabra focused in on Mareep, Mareep started to glow and all of a sudden froze. Vulpix Ember again!" This time Vulpix's attack hit home blasting Mareep. "Luxray let loose a Thunder attack at Kadabra." Trent called Luxray roared as a huge lightning bolt shot down at Kadabra. "Tch" Natalie grumbled, "Kadabra let go of Mareep and use Protect!" Right before the thunderbolt hit Kadabra a shield of energy formed around him protecting him from the attack. "Vulpix Tackle Luxray!" Vulpix charged forward knocking into the larger pokemon knocking it over. "Yes." "Good Job Brian." His mom said. "Grrr Mareep blast them with a Thunder Wave, aim at Kadabra!" Alissa snapped. Mareep launched the attack. "Kadabra use Teleport then Psywave." Natalie said calmly. Kadabra vanished with a flash then reappeared right behind Mareep readying its attack. "Don't let that happen Luxray, use Bite on Kadabra." Luxray lunged forward and bit Kadabra. _Vulpix you need to use Quick Attack._ Brian thought._ Got it._ Vulpix dashed forward so quickly you could barely see it and rammed into Luxray, knocking the Luxray off of Kadabra. Natalie raised and eyebrow at Brian but then focused back in on the battle. "Kadabra use Hypnosis." Both Luxray and Mareep fell to the ground asleep. "Now use Psywave." She called and with that Brian and his mom won the battle. "Ugh no fair," Alissa grumbled as she returned Mareep to her pokeball. Trent walked up to his Luxray and pulled him back into his pokeball too. Kadabra walked back to Natalie. "Yay we did it!" Brian shouted. He ran up to his Vulpix and pulled him into a hug. "You were fantastic!" _Only because I have the best trainer ever._

Brian was leaving. He had received Vulpix two years ago. Now he was headed on his pokemon journey across Sinnoh. He had packed the previous evening. He needed to head to Olivine Town so he could get to the boat on time. He grabbed his bag and headed down the stairs. His family was standing by the door waiting for him. First he hugged his sister, then his father and finally his mother. His mom was crying as she hugged him. She then held him at arms length and looked him over. "You'll be great." She said. "Thank you mom." Brian said smiling. She relinquished her hold on Brian and he walked out the door. He pulled out a pokeball and let out his Dragonair. He turned back to the doorway and waved to his family. He then turned to Dragonair. _Dragonair take me too Olivine City Please. You got it Brian. _Brian flew away from his past looking forward to the future.


End file.
